Tentacle Forest
A tentacle forest is a vast, wriggling ecosystem of semi-sentient tentacle plants. Inevitably, their primary function is tentacle rape, of human and monster girls. The tentacle plants themselves are technically just flora, not monsters, and so they were not transformed into monster girls by the Demon Lord's sorcery. However, like other creatures and objects in the Monster Girl Encyclopedia world, prolonged exposure to concentrated demonic energy can cause them to transform into a monster girl in their own right: the Tentacle. General ]] It is not clear whether there are multiple tentacle forests or just a single one; certainly the vast majority of information relates to a single, large forest on the outskirts of Royal Makai. Although the regular tentacle plants have no demonic energy themselves, they are able to feed on it in a similar manner to monster girls feeding on spirit energy; and they have a similar tactic of raping it out of the creatures that possess it, which in this case is monster girls themselves. The tentacle plants have, however, learned from experience that they can get much more sustenance by mooching off the magical perpetual-motion-machine that is succubus/incubus sex; and so if a monster girl and her husband wander into the forest, the tentacles enthusiastically assist them in getting off together. This feature has led to the outskirts of the tentacle forest becoming a favorite getaway for the residents of the Royal Demon Realm. In the case of a human woman unfortunate enough to wander into the area, the tentacles just violate her until she becomes a monster - usually a roper or regular succubus - then dump her on the edge of the forest. The deeper reaches of the Tentacle Forest hold a great prize for monster girls: the Treasured Child Tree, an agglomeration of tentacles whose sap functions as probably the most potent and foolproof fertility enhancer in the world, guaranteeing conception if ingested. Since monster girls' second deepest desire (after sex with their husband) is the hope that that sex leads to a child with their beloved, a quest to the center of the tentacle forest to get at that sap is one which plenty of couples have embarked on. Even for exceptionally powerful monster girls, though, it's not easy; the tentacle plants deeper in the forest are very, very good at raping couples into submission and turfing them out. In the Demon Realm Traveller's Guide there is a whole chapter detailing the various subspecies of tentacle, and the forest's history. In the eras of former Demon Lords, and even into the early part of the current Demon Lord's reign, the tentacles were vicious killers that would dismember men and forcibly impregnate women - human and monster both - to become mindbroken wombs for the tentacles' offspring. The Demon Lord and her husband personally and brutally culled the Tentacle Forest to a tenth of its former extent to stop this behavior, impressing upon the plants in no uncertain terms that they'd better start acting as sex aides instead of murderers if they wanted to survive in her new world order. Book Information Forest of Tentacles (Early settings info) The Forest of Tentacles (MGE-1) Tentacle Forest (World Guide II) Tentacle Plant Varieties Fairy Powder :Main article: Fairy Powder Tentacle Story Category:Locations Category:Setting Category:Demon Realm